


Nipples

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Gets her nipples pierced, and she wants to show them off.<br/>or the time when Sansa accidentally sexts Sandor.</p>
<p>This is dedicated to my epic beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schave7728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schave7728/gifts).



**_Sansa_ **

"You don't have the balls," Margaery laughed.

"I do too!" Sansa screeched into her phone.

"There is no way Miss Goody Two-Shoes Sansa Stark, got her _nipples_ pierced,” Margaery laughed in disbelief.

"I did too," Sansa ground out.

"Prove it.," Margaery snickered.

"Fine, hold on.” Sansa quickly slipped out of her pink blouse and lacy white bra and took a snapchat of her freshly pierced nipples. She sent it to "The Queen" a.k.a. Margaery , and slipped her clothes back on before pressing the phone back to her ear. "There," she said smugly.

"There what?"

"Check your snapchat," Sansa grinned. There was silence on the other end for a moment while Margaery checked her phone.

"There's nothing here."

"What?" Sansa asked in confusion.

"I didn't get a snap from you," Margaery stated.

"Oh…I-hold on," Sansa brought up her snapchat and nearly fainted. All the blood drained from her face as she stared at the little filled in arrow next to the wrong username. "Oh my God," Sansa breathed into the phone.

"What? What! Who did you send it to?" Margaery exclaimed. Sansa's voice was filled with dread as she answered. "Sandor Clegane."

"HOW DID YOU GET ME MIXED UP WITH SANDOR CLEGANE." Margaery shouted through the phone. Sansa's voice turned frantic as she tried to defend herself.

"I don't know! His snapchat name is _The Hound_ and yours is _The Queen_ and his is right below yours and I must have just hit the wrong one. WHAT DO I DO?!" Sansa wailed.

"Shh, Sansa It's alright just tell him it wasn't you, that it was one of your friends that he doesn't know, and that the snapchat was meant for me," Margaery replied calmly.

"I can't," Sansa whispered.

"Why not?" Sansa blushed bright red and her voice sounded like a scolded child.

"My face was in it." Margaery let out a disappointed sound, and then spent the next forty minutes telling Sansa about how stupid it was to include her face and how to properly _sext._ Her phone buzzed. "OH MY GOD!" Sansa yelled over Margaery 's _Seven Steps To A Perfect Sext_ talk.

"What? What's happened?" Margaery almost sounded excited.

"He screenshotted it. What do I do?" Before Margaery had a chance to explain however her phone buzzed again. "OHMYGOD."

"What could he possibly have done now?"

"He- he replied."

"Oh fuck," Margaery whispered.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK," Sansa nearly screamed. "Should I open it? Do I reply? Should i screenshot it?"

"Yes. Open it and only screenshot it if he sent a nude back—just in case he tries to blackmail you with yours. And if his reply is WTF, then just explain."

"But what do I reply if it _is_ a nude?"

"That's up to you."

Sansa hung up with Margaery and tentatively opened Sandor's snapchat.

**_Sandor_ **

Sandor was so glad he'd waited till after he got home from football practice to check his phone. If he had checked his phone in the locker room like he usually did, and had opened the snapchat from _the little bird_ before he'd left he might have missed the opportunity to screenshot what she'd sent him. Also he would have gone hard and then Trant and Blount would have wanted to see what he was looking at, and he wasn't planning to share this treasure with _anyone._ Her long expanse of creamy ivory skin and perfect teats were better than Sandor had dreamed, but what really got his blood flowing were the tiny little bars of steel poking out of her perky little rosebud nipples. And the look on her face was almost... _smug?_ _Like she was issuing him a challenge. He'd be damned if wasn't going to accept._ Sandor stripped from his uniform and sent the little bird a snapchat.

**_Sansa_ **

Sansa quickly screenshoted the snap taking a moment to stare at it. The photo spanned from his shoulders to right above his knees, cleverly leaving his face out of the photo. His body looked as if an artist had sculpted it from stone. His chest and stomache were littered with hair and tiny scars. He had thick bulging muscles in his thighs, which were shiny with sweat from football practice. His free hand gripped the base of his cock which rested against his hip. Sansa stared at the screen trying to think of an appropriate response, but coming up short. _Why did Margaery think I could do this alone?!_ Luckily, Sandor wasn't quite as spastic and messaged her first.

_“hey.”_

_“Hi :)”_

_“What's with the picture?”_

_“I dunno. I just felt like it so I did it.”_ Sansa decided not to let Sandor know that sending him the photo was an accident.

_“Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”_

_“Okay :) Pick me up around 7?”_

_“Alright, see you tomorrow.”_

Sansa smiled and called Margaery to tell her the good news.

As her date with Sandor came closer, Sansa became slightly nervous, fearing that Sandor might be like Joffrey. But her worrying soon proved unnecessary as Sandor arrived early, with the most beautiful flowers Sansa had ever seen. He shook her father's hand and made small talk with her mother, even though she knew he hated it. And he was even good with Arya, even though she was doing her best to make him hate her. When they finally managed to slip away he opened the passenger side door for her. By the time dinner was done she was infatuated, and wanted to do nothing more but tear his clothes off.

"Which movie would you like to see?" Sandor asked her, as he brushed his thumb across the back of her palm. Sansa shrugged.

"You live alone with your brother, right?"

"Yeah, but he's away at college," He replied.

"Why don't we watch a movie there?" Sansa fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"I don't really have any movies. I'm pretty sure I just have Die Hard and Jaws."

"That's fine, I'm not really concerned about what we'll be watching." Sansa purred. Sandor looked down at her in confused.

"But Sansa-" Sandor began, but Sansa quickly interrupted him.

"Sandor! I don't care about what we'll be watching, because we won't be _watching_ it." Recognition flashed across Sandor's eyes before they darkened with lust. He grabbed Sansa's hand and hurried her towards the car. His house was a 20 minute drive, they got there in 10.

Once they reached his house, Sansa pushed Sandor up against his door kissing him roughly. Sandor picked her up pulling her against him. Sansa wrapped her legs around his waist, as Sandor held her up with one arm and unlocked his door with the other. They crashed into the foyer, running into walls and coffee tables until they finally landed on the couch, with Sansa on her back and her legs hiked up around Sandor's hips. Sandor ripped Sansa's blouse off and threw it over his shoulder.

"Sandor!" Sandor immediately stopped touching her and sat up.

"Is that not where we were headed? Oh God, I'm sorry I must have mis-" Sansa covered his lips with her own to end his rambling.

"Of course that's where we were headed, but you tore my blouse and now my parents will know."

"You can borrow a jacket," he growled as he began to kiss down her neck.

"I- I- Okay." Sansa squirmed as he began to suck on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Sandor pulled Sansa up and unhooked her bra, slipping it off before laying her back down. He took a moment to stare at her. Her torso was covered in jagged scars from when that blond cunt, Joffrey, had beat her. Her face was strawberry red under his intense scrutiny. Her blush trailed to the edge of her breast, although further down the red faded to a light pink. Sansa gently trailed her hand down his chest, gently undoing the buttons as she went. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, and tangled her hand in his chest hair. Sandor began palming her breast, he leaned down and nipped at her nipple. "OW. SON OF A BITCH." Sandor reared back.

"Are you alright, little bird?" Sandor stroked her hair as Sansa took a few deep breathes. When she had composed herself, she replied in a some what steady voice.

"Y-yeah. It's just I pierced my nipples like three days ago, and they are still a little tender. I don't think they're ready to be played with."

"Sorry. I'll just kiss somewhere else then," Sandor gave her a wolfish grin and began to place open mouth kisses down her body. He pulled Sansa skirt off and buried his face in her panties, inhaling deeply. "Seven bloody hells, Sansa. You don't even know what you do to me." He pulled the thin lace off her and stuffed them into his jean pocket. He licked, and sucked, and nipped at her until she couldn't breathe and was riding his face so hard she gave him a fat lip. Sansa convulsed, her whole body shaking and tightening as she rode her release. Sandor paused to slip a condom on and eased into her while she was still coming down from her orgasm. Sandor rocked into her gently. He tangled their hands together above her head. Sansa's senses were overwhelmed, she couldn't tell where Sandor ended as she began. Her nerves were on fire, her nose filled with his scent. Every fiber of her being was overwhelmed with him. Sansa whispered his name as they shuddered their release.

As he finished, Sandor laid on his side and pulled Sansa against his chest. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together. They stay like that for what felt like hours, talking quietly to one another until he had to take her home. On the ride back, Sansa fell asleep wrapped in Sandor's letterman jacket. The same one that Sansa will eventually wear it to every football game and never give back—not that Sandor asks. Sandor would tease her about the jacket and insist she give him a favor before every game, because it was only fair. Sansa would grant him a shoelace, a ribbon, a hairband, and a handful of other things she would tie to his shoulder pads. Sandor kept every one of Sansa's favors in a trunk at the foot of his bed, with his other valuables, that included his late mother's jewelry, his late sister's teddy bear, and Sansa's underwear from their first night.

**_Margaery_ **

Sansa gave a joyful laugh as she smashed cake in Sandor's face. Sandor blinked a couple times, but quickly Shook his surprise and started chasing Sansa with a wicked smile on his face. He quickly caught her, lifting her off the floor, and spinning her around before smashing his piece of cake in her face. Margaery smiled, and snapped a photo of them before walking onto the stage. She clinked a knife against her glass of champagne to gather everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone. For those of you who don’t know, I’m Margaery—Sansa’s maid of honor. When I first met Sansa she was a timid, shell of a girl stuck in an abusive relationship. Back then I never would have believed that she could accomplish all that she has—becoming CEO of her father’s company, helping abuse victims—but the biggest surprise was Sandor Clegane. When Sansa called me all those years ago to tell me she had a date with the burly, aggressive offensive linebacker at Kings Landing high, I could hardly believe it. But the moment their relationship began, anyone could see their were no two people better suited for one another. Their love is everlasting and their happiness is contagious. And when I think back to the beginning, it still makes me smile to think that all of this started with a missent snapchat. I love you guys and I wish the both of you a lifetime of happiness and health. To Mr. and Mrs. Clegane!” “To Mr. and Mrs. Clegane!” The crowd echoes back. Margaery moved off the stage, making way for Arya—Sandors “best man”--and smiles. She stared at the smiling couple and was infinitely glad she had teased Sansa into sending that picture.


End file.
